


Night Out

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/F, Femslash, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura has a plans, but Jane gets a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme

Jane fumbled with the tie at first. It was different doing it on herself, but she knew that if it wasn't perfect, Maura would notice. Her mother had taught her to do this, but Jane tired not to focus on that too deeply. It hadn't exactly been for this purpose either. Once she had the knot close to straight, Jane took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles. The tie was thin, dark grey. The color probably had a name, and Maura probably knew it. But Jane hadn't been paying attention if she'd been told.

She chewed the inside of her lip as she stared down at the cufflinks. Maura had insisted—a proper shirt. Jane had enough problems with regular buttons on the regular cuffs of her usual shirts, but she was managing. She only dropped the first one three times. The second had to be easier.

“Jane,” Maura called. “Do you need any help?”

“I'm fine!” Jane called, snapping just a bit. She managed the other cufflink and stuffed the tail of the shirt into her pants, careful as she zipped them.

Her hair was still unruly, even though she'd combed it, tried to slick it back. But she had to admit as she looked in the mirror, the cut of the clothing did a lot to hide what femininity she knew she possessed. She smirked at herself. Then she remembered—the theatre. Maura was set on going to the opera gala or something like that, and Jane had fallen for being convinced. Maura could be...convincing.

Jane set her jaw as she reached to open the bedroom door. She walked slowly down the hall, getting used to the cut of the pants, to everything else. She found herself adjusting her stride, settling into the role. It was easy. She did it almost every day in her own skin, she realized. She'd been doing it to fit in, to make herself part of the team. But this...was different.

When she stepped into the room, she could see Maura's back, the muscles of her shoulders gently defined as she put an earring in. Her curls were done up neatly, and jane licked her lips.

“I guess you're read.”

“I just need to get my shoes,” Maura said, her gown swishing against the floor as she turned.

Jane didn't even try to hide the smirk as it returned to her face when Maura's eyes widened. First, Maura took in everything. Jane could tell. Then she saw Maura's eyes fall on her tie, but they didn't stay there. She watched as Maura's gaze, just as she'd hoped, trailed down her torso, settling between her legs. The pants were a perfect fit, but what was underneath them had been Jane's addition. By the way Maura's face flushed, her lips parted, she was glad it was a welcome one.

“Jane, you...the...the level of realism is...” Maura swallowed. “It's very striking.”

“Yeah?” Jane tried to sound unselfconscious, but under Maura's gaze it was difficult. Still, she was wet, and she was guessing, hoping, Maura was just as aroused. She sauntered forward. “You look pretty,” she said as she brushed Maura's cheek with the back of her hand.

“Thank you...” Jane was dropping her hand, running it along one of Maura's collarbones, looking over the top of her head at the room. “Jane, we're going to be late...”

She licked her lips and bent to kiss Maura, holding herself back from pressing into the blonde. “Didn't you say something about that being fashionable?”

Maura bit her lip thoughtfully, and Jane suppressed a delighted shudder. “We're already fashionably late,” Maura said, her voice a whisper.

Underneath the silk and beading, Maura was slight and toned. Jane could feel her body as she bent, wrapping her arms around her. She wasn't thinking beyond that as she lifted her onto the table. The dress would wrinkle—that thought flitted across Jane's mind as she began to push it up Maura's legs.

“Jane...” It wasn't a protest. Maura's voice was thick with desire, and jane pulled her close, wrapping Maura's legs around her.

She took Maura's face in her hands, cupping it tenderly, but there was nothing tender about the way she kissed her. Maura arched forward, pressing herself into the cock, and when Jane felt it, she moaned.

“I guess we did get all dressed up...” Jane said, pulling away just enough to begin kissing Maura neck, nipping at the tender skin as she went.

“Mmhm,” Maura moaned as she began to squirm. “And the tickets...”

“Must've been expensive, I know,” Jane said, between kisses. She dropped one of her hands and began to unbutton the trousers. Suddenly they were too tight, and she could feel Maura's heat against her skin.

Maura's breath hitched when Jane slowly pulled the zipper down. She took the cock out, fingers stroking it gently as she looked down at herself, Maura's legs, the rumpled dress...

“Jane...” Maura's voice made her look up, and she felt the blonde's palms on her chest. She felt Maura working the tie, and she shuddered, grabbing the blonde's legs, her clipped nails scraping against the skin. “It's crooked...”

The half smiling, half sincere look on Maura's face made Jane moan in the back of her throat, and she wasn't thinking anything beyond her own need when she tugged at Maura's panties. Jane didn't bother to pull them off. She guided the tip of the cock into Maura and thrust, moaning at how easy it was, how wet Maura must have been.

Maura's nails were not clipped, but it took Jane a moment to realize that they were digging into her shoulders through the shirt. She growled, thrusting into Maura harder, tugging her closer by her hips. Jane moaned as she bit into Maura's shoulder, enjoying how quickly Maura had forgotten the evening she so carefully planned. She wanted to take the shirt off, to feel Maura's skin against hers, but there was something that made her reluctant—something about the role, the way that Maura was clinging to the fabric, twisting it where she could.

Jane dropped one of her hands and began to circle Maura's clit firmly as her thrusts became more insistent. She could feel Maura's muscles tense, could feel her arch back before she moaned, shuddering, coming as she clung to Jane.

And then Maura was slipping to her knees, taking the cock between her lips. Jane couldn't help her eyes growing wider. She couldn't help the way she blushed when Maura flicked her eyes up to Jane just as she began to suck. Jane shuddered and tentatively put her hand on Maura's head, and when Maura didn't stop, when she didn't protest, Jan curled her fingers in the blonde's carefully done curls. The came free in her hand and she moaned. Maura was pushing under the harness, under the base to push her fingers into Jane.

“Shit,” Jane gasped when Maura curled her fingers forward. She threw her head back but quickly looked down again, unable to look away again. And when she came, it surprised her. She came hard and fast, and she was panting, her hand still on Maura's head.

Maura smiled up at her, and Jane finally shifted, coming back to herself.

“I think you should come help me with this shirt...” she said gruffly as she pulled Maura up and into another kiss. “Wouldn't want to loose the cufflinks...”


End file.
